When You Are King
by MoonStoneCat125
Summary: What happens if instead of the Captain finding Ella and bringing her down stairs, something was wrong with her. Something that was courtesy of her 'oh so loving family? What happens when Kit find out?What happens next, for both Ella and Kit as well as her Step family? Read and find out, rated T for graphic scenes and Language as well as Abuse. UPDATE: CHAPTERS CHECKED
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note - Hello! It's me again! I'm so sorry I haven't been on for a while, been out of action due to one thing or another and I just haven't felt the need to write anything so far. Add to the fact it gets so cold in my house sometimes that I can't type it's not very good :/**

 **This is Cinderella (2015) story. I watched it the other day and I'm just hooked! Although I've always love the concept of Cinderella and the happily ever after even though I know such things won't happen in real life.**

 **I just loved Kit and Ella and I had a few ideas on where I wanted it to go. Such as what happens after they leave Ella's house and before the wedding.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the things in my story just the plot line of what happens!**

 **Chapter One - When you are king, I shall be Queen**

 _Lavender Blue dilly dilly, Lavenders Green dilly dilly,_

 _When you are King dilly dilly, I shall be Queen,_

 _Who told you so dilly dilly, who told you so,_

' _Twas my own heart dilly dilly, that told me so._

The words echoed through the house and to the outside, where the Duke, Captain of the Guard were stood as well as the Lady Tremaine, who suddenly looked terrified. She slowly started to close the door hoping to do it while they were all distracted. The Captain of the Guard looked towards Lady Tremaine before she could succeed and asked in his deep voice there were any more maidens in the household.

Her shrill laugh sounded slightly panicked as her eyes darted briefly over to the Grand duke before answering. "No, my lord. Of course not, there is only me and my two daughters." Her voice sounded as nervous as she looked as her eyes kept flickering over to the Grand Duke. His answer was sarcastic. "Then has your cat learned to sing?" her eyes going even wider as her laugh became strained she focused her gaze on the Grand Duke, who got the message.  
"Let's go, there is no one else here." The Grand Duke started to walk down the steps but was distracted along with everyone else by the Captains exclamation. "But she is clearly lying, Your Grace!"

 _Call up your men dilly dilly, send them to work,_

 _Some to the plough dilly dilly, some to the fork,_

 _Some to make hay dilly dilly, so to cut corn,_

 _While you and I dilly dilly, Keep ourselves warm._

"I trust this women, she seems very reliable and trustworthy. If she says there is no one else here, then I believe her." The Grand Duke dismissed his theory without having to say much more and since he was of a higher station than the Captain, Cornelius had no choice but to concede to the Duke's wishes. A relieved smile came upon the Lady Tremaine's face as a defeated look came upon the Captains face as they both headed down the steps. "Thank you for your hospitality my lady." The Grand Duke gave a pointed look at her and her smile grew, only to disappear completely at movement behind the two men.

One of the guards from the front row pulled off his hat and handed it to the man on the left and then did the same to his cape and passed that to the man on the right revealing Kit underneath, the New king. "Such a beautiful sound, it makes you want to tarry a little doesn't it Grand Duke?" a relieved smile came upon Cornelius's face as both he and the Grand Duke bowed, the Duke's a little stiffer than his. Behind them, Lady Tremaine breathed out an "Your majesty" all the while sinking to the floor in what could be perceived as a curtsy.

 _Lavenders green dilly dilly, Lavenders Blue,_

 _You must love me dilly dilly, for I love you,_

 _Let the birds sing dilly dilly, and the Lambs play,_

 _We shall be safe dilly dilly, out of harm's way._

"Your Majesty we were just. -" the Grand duke stepped forward to placate the King only to be interrupted and ignored entirely. The King climbed down from his horse and looked towards Lady Tremaine before turning to the Captain. "Would you please search for the maiden singing that lovely song?" a wide smile was on Cornelius's face as he bowed once more to his friend. "It would be my pleasure, your Majesty." Turning, he too looked at the lady who reluctantly stood aside and let him in the house. The Grand Duke went to speak up but was silenced with one look as the king walked towards the door the Lady Tremaine and the Captain had gone through to go towards what he thought to be the sitting room. He motioned 2 of the guards to follow him as he remembers how vocal the step sisters were and didn't want them to be all over him.

 _I love to dance dilly dilly, I love to sing,_

 _When I am king dilly dilly you shall be king,_

 _Who told me so dilly dilly, who told me so,_

 _I told myself so dilly dilly, I told me so._

The King let himself be lost in thought, clutching to glass slipper that was in his hand, hoping and praying that the wonderful singing he could hear was the mysterious girl who wore glass slippers to a ball and lost them when she ran away from said ball. And was also the woman he loved. If not, then he didn't know what to do with himself because this indeed was the last house to check in the whole kingdom.

He trusted the Captain to find her, he was his most trusted friend and the Captain had never let him down before. The Grand Duke on the other hand... He told himself to think of that later, when he'd found his true love and asked her to marry him.

 _Lavenders green dilly dilly, Lavenders Blue,_

 _You must love me dilly dilly, for I love you,_

 _Let the birds sing dilly dilly, and the Lambs play,_

 _We shall be safe dilly dilly, out of harm's way._

Heavy footsteps down the stairs alerted him to someone approaching and he came to the conclusion that it must be the Captain, as neither the Lady Tremaine or the girl from the ball would have such heavy steps. He turned, a hopeful look on his face only for it to fall at the solemn look on his friends face.

"Is it not. -" the Kings slow speech was cut off by Cornelius but at this point he didn't care. "No, it is her. You may want to follow me." The way the Captain looked and sounded didn't bode well to how the mysterious girl was although he knew she was alive by the singing they had all been hearing up until the Captain had gone upstairs.

Nodding, he swallowed nervously, still clutching the glass slipper in his hand as he followed his childhood friend up the stairs, wondering what awaits him up there.

 _Lavenders green dilly dilly, Lavenders Blue,_

 _You must love me dilly dilly, for I love you,_

 _Let the birds sing dilly dilly, and the Lambs play,_

 _We shall be safe dilly dilly, out of harm's way._

 **Authors Note - Hope you liked the first chapter! I don't really know where this is going but it was just a plot bunny that came into my head and I just had to write it down! Please tell me what you think! Hopefully the next chapter should be longer but I actually wondering whether or not to make this a Songfic? With different song on each chapter that relate to the situation? Let me know!**

 **Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note - Hello! It's me again! I'm so sorry I haven't been on for a while, been out of action due to one thing or another and I just haven't felt the need to write anything so far. Add to the fact it gets so cold in my house sometimes that I can't type it's not very good :/**

 **This is Cinderella (2015) story. I watched it the other day and I'm just hooked! Although I've always love the concept of Cinderella and the happily ever after even though I know such things won't happen in real life.**

 **I just loved Kit and Ella and I had a few ideas on where I wanted it to go. Such as what happens after they leave Ella's house and before the wedding.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the things in my story just the plot line of w**

 **what happens!**

 **Chapter Two**

The walk up to the Attic seemed to take forever to Kit. It might have something to do with the fact there seemed to be a thousand winding steps to get up there. Upon reaching the top, the door was pulled to but looking closer, it was not fully closed. The Captain turned to him, expression grave and it took all Kit had to not start panicking. "Prepare yourself Kit, you will not be happy with what you see upon walking through this door." Only making his mind fear even worse possibilities, he swiftly nodded and gulped inaudibly as Cornelius pushed the door open in one swift push. Following his old friend, at first he couldn't see his beloved but as he walked further into the room it became apparent as to where she was and to what state she was in. His grip on the slipper loosened to the point it almost dropped out of his hand upon seeing the bruised and battered body of Cinderella leaning up sideways against the wall underneath the open window. Her hair was in a bad state of disarray, the once wonderful curls matted with brown, tangled together as one, wrapped in an off white cotton band to keep it off of her face and back. The parts of her face that weren't covered in ash, were bruised black and blue, as well as the rest of her uncovered body. The dress she had on was probably a very nice dress, in its day, but now it is only a piece of cloth covering her body, albeit not very well. It too was covered in varying stages of drying red liquid, which would no doubt be Cinderella's own blood, as he arms and hands were also covered in it.

The gasp from her mouth bough him out of his thoughts and he tightened the grip on the slipper which had been about to slip out of his hand. Ignoring everything else, he hurried over to her and collapsed beside her on his knees, eye's as wide as hers as he scoured her face for something. Cinderella was also doing the same, however her eye's also held a copious amounts of pain there too and just the sight of her made not only Kit but also Cornelius' blood boil. Setting the slipper on the floor next to her curled up legs, his hands came up to hover in front of her face, unsure of if he should touch her or not, not being able to bear the thought of causing her anymore pain than she was already in.

"Mr Kit..." the breathless whisper came from her lips, sounding happy but pained at the same time and he nodded frantically eye's slightly tearing up at the sound.

"Yes, my darling, it's me. Oh, what have they done to you?" his answering whisper bought a smile upon Cinderella's face and one of her own hands came up to rest upon his face, just as his were doing. She didn't care at the pain this bought her, she was just happy that he was there and he had found her when she never thought she'd see him again. She didn't answer him because she knew whatever answer she gave, he would not be happy, and everyone could clearly see what had been done to her.

"Darling. Please tell me. What is your name?" Kit so desperately wanted to know her name, to be able to call her what she was born as and scream it to the heavens that he loved her.

"My stepsisters and stepmother call me Cinderella. But my name is Ella Jane Estell, your Majesty." Kits face was the one to light up now, as he knew her name. Although, on the inside he was frowning at the nickname she was given from her family, he was glad that the women downstairs were not related to her by blood.

Ella wincing as she tried to move caught his attention once again and his face hardened as he turned to face Cornelius, even though his hands never left her face. "I want those women detained and bough to the palace to be interrogated and then prosecuted. I also want everything you can find out about the Lady Tremaine as well as her previous husband and also everything you can find out about Ella's father. I am sure he would have left a will, especially seeing as he had a daughter. Send someone to get the royal physician here right away after arresting those woman downstairs. I will not have my beloved hurting any longer than she must have to, although I wish she would never have been hurt so as she has in the first place." The Captain straightened upon the orders and nodded in respect to them both before turning and hurrying out of the door down the many steps.

Turning back to Ella, he noticed her eyes were glued to his face and an adoring smile was on her face as one of her hands loosely gripped the glass slipper.

"I've finally found you. I can't believe I found you. I had almost given up hope, but I was given some advice from a very weird but nice woman to try and find you myself with my own eyes and not trust the Grand Duke. I was unhappy at first at the accusation that he was not being truthful with me but I went along with it and I am glad, for now I can see that she was telling me the truth upon the matter. He did not want to find you nor did he follow my orders." he rambled on slightly, not knowing what to say to the woman he had in front of him and not being able to embrace her in the way he wanted to either.

"I too am glad you followed that woman advice. I did not know it was you or your guard down there as no one ever visits me. I decided that while I could not get up and physically relive that night where we danced together, I was reliving it in my mind. The song I was singing was a lullaby I remember from my younger days of my mother singing it." Her voice was softer than usual as Kit had to strain to hear what she was saying and was caught between happiness and anger at what she said. Happiness that she thought about that night as much as he did but anger at the fact she had not been able to get up like she wanted to as well as the fact she was prevented from coming forward.

Screaming and yelling from outside caught both of their attentions and Kit rose up to see what was going on. The Lady Tremaine and her daughter were being dragged out of the house by guards into the awaiting carriage.

"You can't do this to me. To us! What right do you have telling me what I can and cannot do in my own household and to my servants! Let me go! Her worthless father left her to me, what else was I meant to do?" the words uttered made the King clench his hands into fists, only letting go as he felt small callused hands grab his. Looking past the three woman, he noticed another carriage coming down the path and knew this to be the Royal physician and felt relief course through him. Walking away from where he stood, he knelt back beside Ella and stared into her eyes as she did he and stroked her hair carefully, as they both awaited for the Captain and the physician to arrive.

 **Authors Note**

 **Well... What do you think so far? It a little longer than the last one which is good, but am I going into too much detail or not enough or what? Do you want me to do a scene where the physician looks her over or do you want the next scene to be of Cinderella in the carriage or in her bed at the palace with the physician telling the King what has been done to her?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note - Hello! It's me again! I'm so sorry I haven't been on for a while, been out of action due to one thing or another and I just haven't felt the need to write anything so far. Add to the fact it gets so cold in my house sometimes that I can't type it's not very good :/**

 **This is Cinderella (2015) story. I watched it the other day and I'm just hooked! Although I've always love the concept of Cinderella and the happily ever after even though I know such things won't happen in real life.**

 **I just loved Kit and Ella and I had a few ideas on where I wanted it to go. Such as what happens after they leave Ella's house and before the wedding.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the things in my story just the plot line of what happens!**

 **Chapter Three**

Heavy steps followed by slightly lighter ones became more apparent the closer they got to the door. Kits eyes and hand never left Ella's face even as hers became more and more glazed with every passing moment. Kit's worry only showed in the crease of his brow and he was ever glad when the knock at the door announced the Captain was back with the Royal Physician. Calling a calm 'come in' his eye's slowly travelled over to the door and nodded before pulling his hand back from her face to let the physical do his work.

"My king, do you want to be here while I do the examination or do you wish to wait outside with the Captain?" the Physician had been in the family for years and he knew the Prince, now King, well enough that he wasn't over stepping any bound by asking such a question.

Kit looked to Ella and she smiled at him in a pained way before shaking her head. She knew that it was killing him enough to see her in this state never mind what it would do to him seeing what her wounds were like under clothing. Kit was reluctant but nodded his head in acceptance to what she wanted and let the Captain lead him out of the room.

"Now miss, let's get you out of these rags and see what we're dealing with, hmm…" His pleasant voice got quieter the more the door shut and soon the two men on the other side of the door couldn't hear a word of what was going on. Staring hard at the door for a moment, the King cleared his mind and then his throat before turning to his friend.

"What was done about those… Women?" he almost growled the word women as in his opinion no mere women could do something like what had been done to his precious Ella.  
"They were taken to the castle dungeons where they will await their punishment. They did not go very quietly, My King, as I'm sure you heard and I'm afraid most of the kingdom heard them on the journey back to the Castle. However, no one seemed to realise just who it was that was in the carriage, just that they felt they were being unjustly imprisoned for something they believed to be their right." His voice came out calm but his facial expression gave away the distaste he felt for them.

"And has any body found anything pertaining to the late Lord Tremaine's will as well as Ella's Fathers will?" Kit felt old, far older than his years. He should not be stood outside of the door his beloved is in waiting for the verdict on her health. He should be happily introducing her to his father and preparing to be married. Cornelius's face told it all and Kit held in a groan of frustration. The door behind them opening bought them out of their thoughts and as one they both turned, hopeful questioned upon their faces.

"Well, how is she?" the irony of the question, that was so similar to what he asked of this man a few months ago pertaining to his father's health, was not lost on Kit but he refused to dwell on that.

"Her wound will heal over time, one or two may have gotten infected due to being in a cold place for a matter of time but with the right medication and dressing they will heal but not without scarring. The process might take longer than expected due to her malnutrition form and low immune system but it shouldn't be a problem as she will be living in the castle with the best care money can buy. I will make up a diet for the chefs to keep to so she can gain some much needed weight and her handmaidens will need to know how to treat the lash marks upon her back." The man was not unkind with his wording but also straight to the point, which he knew the King would respect and want.

Kits hart bled for the woman he loved but his face hardened at the thought of why she was in this situation in the first place. "May I know exactly what her wounds are. So I know what to do to avoid causing her unnecessary pain." He knew he was only torturing himself by asking but he needed to know so he knew how much revenger to get on her stepfamily.

The Physicians face was wary but he knew he couldn't deny anything of his king, especially as his patient had never asked for it to be kept a secret.

"She has seven lashed on her back, two which are infected, that she tells me to be caused by a horse taming whip of some kind. She is underweight, as mentioned, several small cuts littered upon her body, most likely from falling over or trying to protect herself. She has similar bruises but she told me that she had to do all the household chores so they latter two could appear from that. She has bad breathing, I'm not too sure what that could be from. Either breathing in coal or wearing too tight of a dress most of her life as she doesn't seem to have any cracked or broken ribs." He knew it was a slight information overload for the King but if he didn't tell him the entirety it would only come back to bite him later.

No one spoke for a moment or two as Kit visibly reigned his composure before asking a question. "Is she okay to be moved. I would rather her treatment be started at the castle where she will get the best care." The words spoken by the physician only made him hate the Tremaine's even more so than he did. Just to think that the horrible, vile creatures they were, harmed his beautiful bride to be.

"She is very weak but she can be moved. However, you'll need to be quite careful with her back, some of them are in the stages of healing but one wrong move and the scabs could be ripped open again, which is why I recommend a carriage and not horseback. And the stairs will be a challenge but as you cannot carry her you will just have to take it slow. I am going to go downstairs and bring up some water for her to drink as well as any easy food she can eat before moving her, so she has some energy." Nodding his head at both the king and the Captain her brushed past them on his was down the long and windy stairs. Feeling slightly bad he'd not thought about it, Kit pushed the door all the way open to see Ella laying on her side, head on a pillow with a light blanket over her looking peaceful with her eyes closed. Kit smiled, this was how he was meant to be seeing her, not her in pain. It appears the Physician must have given her something for the pain, as she looked the most relaxed he'd seen her. And even in her sleep, she still held onto the glass slipper as though it was her greatest treasure, which it probably was.

Moving over, he sat lightly down by her head and softly brushed his hand along her head, thinking all the while 'I'm so glad I found her. I wish it would have been sooner to save her from all this pain, but hopefully in the end it will be worth it. She will be my Queen and I will move heaven and Earth for that to happen.'

 **Authors Note –**

 **So…. What do you think? I know it's been ages since I last updated, but I've been busy with end of year exam blah blah blah hahaha**

 **I think the next chapters going to start up her in the carriage or entering the castle. I hope everything believable and if there's any errors or mistakes or inconsistencies, please feel free to point them out to me and I will change them. I've also updated the previous two chapters of any mistakes I've found but again if you do find any please tell me** **happy reading and enjoy, and please review to tell me what you think!**

 **Kat**


End file.
